Past the Horizon
by alanye
Summary: Jack Bill slash. To Jack, life without Bill is like life without the sea. Impossible. Bill is wasting away mentally in the depths. The two must overcome heartbreaking pain and reclaim their stolen lives and the only food that sustains them: each other.
1. In the Waves

  


__Title: Past the Horizon

Author: Alanya

Rating: PG-13 

Summery: Starting at the time they met and going through to the end of PotC and after. William Turner, know as Bootstrap Bill and Captain Jack Sparrow had a bond that couldn't be broken, until they were separated by Barbossa, never to see each other again. This is a story of their shared love, and to what lengths they would go to return to each other. Bill/Jack slash.

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own the characters and places in this story, you know the drill.

  


Chapter One: In the waves

  
  


I watched him as we sailed away. I could see into his heart and soul through his deep brown eyes, and I knew that he was truly defeated. He had lost everything he had worked so hard to gain throughout his life. His ship, his crew, his plunder, and his heart. I will never know how intense his sadness was as he saw Barbossa steering his ship, the Black Pearl, away from him, never to return.

I ran to the stern of the ship in time to see him drop to his knees. Part of me wanted to jump off after him, to spend our last days together, never to part. I climbed onto the railing of the ship, and prepared to jump, to swim to my lover and embrace him, heal his pain. I looked back at Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate and love of my life. He saw me preparing to jump, and he shook his head, and I knew that he didn't want me to suffer. Jack was always like that to me. Loyal and kind, while maintaining his reputation of being the best pirate of the Caribbean, and upholding his famous sense of humor.. 

  


I had a decision to make. Either to jump, be with the one I love, and doom myself to certain death on a deserted island, while defying Jack's wishes. Or I could stay here, watching the one I love fade away into ashes, never to return. With a sigh and a heavy heart, I stepped off the rail onto the deck. I turned to look back at Jack, who was still sitting in the warm sand staring at his live, which was slowly sailing away from him. 

  


I needed to show him how I cared for him, I needed to embrace him, to make his pain and sorrow go away, but I know that he didn't want me to face his fate, so I made my choice. I quickly blew him a kiss, which drifted on the wind before reaching the only one I would ever love for the rest of my life. He smiled, and I forced a smile before turning and walking back to the front of the boat. I will never know if Jack saw the tears that stained my cheeks as I left him. And pirates don't cry. 

  


* * *

  


Sometimes I wish I had jumped. Death was inevitable, but even death is better than the curse that pains me, and the loneliness that plagues my heart and soul with every waking second of my pitiful existence. I am here, at the bottom of the sea, separated from life other than bottom dwelling fish. After I left Jack, Barbossa led us to the cavern of the treasure of Cortez. We took the treasure, and gained all of the riches we could ever want. But with the package came a curse more terrible than death.

  


Barbossa and me became distant after Jack was abandoned. I would never be close with him again. He had always treated me differently when he found out about me and Jack. Jealousy, maybe. Who knows. But whatever the cause he didn't appreciate my constant nagging about going back to the island, and rescuing Jack. He obviously didn't care. He didn't understand how I felt. He didn't want to help.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I planned a revolt. Because we couldn't kill or be killed, all we had to do was catch him and lock him up, forcing him to give up his position as captain. I rallied many of the pirates, and we were planning our attack for days. The night before the planned date, someone must have ran to Barbossa and told him of my plans.

  


He took me in front of the entire crew, and questioned me about our secret plan. I denied it, saying that he only wanted me to be banished from the ship. This successfully pissed him off, which was not a very intelligent thing for me to do. The crew as it turns out, was more loyal to him than to me. They told me of our planned attack, down to the very last detail. Barbossa had obviously had it with me. He got a hold of me, tied me to a cannon, and threw me overboard. Unfortunately, I can't die, but my spirit is beginning to. When the cannon hit the bottom of the sea, it fell on top of my arm, holding it down and insuring my eternal capture.

  


It's been almost a year and I have been able to do nothing. I cant walk, run, sail, or even love. The only thing I have are my precious memories. About Jack. His handsome face, sense of humor, and his dark eyes. He is one memory that will never leave me or fade away as long as I am on this earth. But one thing that has faded, is my hope of ever escaping.

  


Right now, I long to die. At least in death, I wont be lonely. I won't feel the pain of hunger stabbing at my stomach, or have the unquenchable thirst that always accompanies me in my watery prison. And most of all, I will have Jack. I know I will see him there. What I would give to feel his arms around me, to feel the sensation of his coarse lips on my skin. But never again. As long as I am cursed, I am stuck here, letting my own thoughts run in and out of my brain like poisonous snakes whose venom paralyzes its victim in pain but that cannot kill. 

  


There is no hope left for me.

  


I shrink to my knees, reminding myself of the day that Jack did just so and I did nothing to help. Only he can heal me now, but he has left this earth as well. I try to move. I kick and thrash and try to free my arm. But to no avail. Like always. I feel a deep rumbling in my stomach, a reminder to my eternal hunger. I sigh, and look up to the surface I know must exist above this horrid place. 

  


But something unusual catches my eye. The curse has allowed me to see, even in the dark abyss of the sea. Its an object, not a living creature, falling down into the sea bed. I squint to see clearer. It falls and falls, so slowly. As luck would have it, it falls right into my outstretched hand. It's a necklace. 

  


Strangely familiar at that. I squint, and then my body tensed. It's Jacks. I gave it to him as a pledge of my love to him, and he took it with him wherever he went, even to death as I assumed. But seeing it here, there was only one cause. Jack Sparrow was alive. My Jack.

  



	2. Sea Level

Thank you for your reviews! They really make ya feel good. Sorry about the wait, I never know if I'm actually gonna follow through with the random ideas that pop into my head but this one stuck, and I feel inspired, not to mention that it helps me procrastinate and not get my homework done. O:-) why did I take so many honors courses.... Oh well on with the story before I get too lazy to write ^_^

  


Oh! And about the story.. This chapters gonna focus on how jack feels when he leaves the island, and runs into another pirate telling him of Bills fate. Later I'll maybe develop the plot (what plot??) But angst is working for me now. Man I love life.

  
  
  


Chapter Two: Sea Level

  


Who knew being on a "deserted" island could be so good! All the rum I can drink, and mind you that is sure a lot. Aye, I figured it was not my time to go. With the rum came the warmth of life, or perhaps being drunk gave you that illusion. You can never really tell the difference now, can you. But there was one thing that I could feel that even brought me out of the bliss of being completely smashed. There was a piece missing in my heart.

  


Now no lady can win the heart of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. I have the heart of lead. Sure, the lasses can be great fun, and I love being with them but there was always a sort of empty feeling I had when I was with one of 'em. Something that they couldn't give me. No one could.

  


Or so I thought. When I first became part of the crew of the Pearl, I spotted a lad that caught my eye. Much to proper for a pirate, but that's what intrigued me. Never before did I see a pirate with as nice clothes as he. I still remember our first conversation with consisted something like this. We always used to laugh about it, I mean I hardly remember a thing I guess I was so drunk.

  


_"Hey mate, where you think yer goin'?"_

  


_"We'll, you see I am part of the crew on this ship."_

  


_"Oh really. You, a pirate? No way mate. Never work for ya."_

  


_"I beg to differ. I believe I can make a tidy sum from this work."_

  


_"Not like this ya ain't. No way are ya gonna get nowhere with that talk. I can barely hear what yer sayin' boy. Just stick with me, I'll show ya what yer needin' to know. Want rum?"_

  


And that was that. Just sorta went with him everywhere from then on. Everything's blended together, but I remember when we started to get serious, I remember our first kiss, our long nights together. He was always there, and I could never imagine a world without him.

  


I remember leaving the island for Tortuga, my one track mind occupied by something other than rum and a good lay for once. My thoughts all traveled to him. I was happy, I would soon track down _my _ship and regain my life. And my man. The ride was all a blur. I remember the feel of the cool night air on my face, which reminded me of the times me and Bill spent together on the Pearl. Good times, all of 'em. Only time I remember being happy without a bottle of rum in my hand. 

  


When the ship docked I got off\, thanked my rescuers and tried to walk in as straight a line as my body could manage until I got to my favorite tavern. My heart was set on a nice cup and then formulating my plan to get Bill back, I mean get my ship back. All my thoughts seemed to be drifting away to him. My heart even fluttered when I imagined the happiness on his face when I would kiss him and tell him I'd never leave 'im again. But that time ne'er came.

  


I ordered my rum and sat back on the bar stool completely relaxed and happy as an ol' pirate can be. That is until I saw who was sharing the room with me. I saw a few o' my old mates from the Pearl laughing and joking. At first I thought nothing of it and was satisfied observing them from a distance, silently listening to their slurred words. Nothing was very interesting so I contentedly downed my rum and ordered another. I automatically coughed and spluttered when I heard the next name that came from one of their lips.

  


_"Bootstrap Bill."_

  


I sat straight up and my heart began to race when I heard the name of my lover. At first I was excited and eager to hear what was being said about him, thinking it would be of his amazing accomplishments. Almost as good a pirate as me, you know. But nothing could have prepared me for what I heard. I still remember the sentence that changed my life.

  


_"Yeah, good thing Barbossa got ridda that ol' scallywag Bootstap; he deserved that watery grave."_

  


I will also always remember the laughter that ensued after that was said. It took a few moments to sink in. Bill was dead. He was dead. Gone. _Dead. _I quickly jumped up spilling my cup and all of its contents onto the floor. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. Only Bill, but he was gone. I put my finger to the necklace that he had given me when he first said he loved me. Never taken the thing off since. The metal felt hot, almost burning as I left the tavern in a rage. Something clouded my vision, I dunno what, for I was overcome by grief but tears were never an option. I must've gotten something in my eye.

  


I ran out into the pouring rain with nowhere to go. And no one to go to. All my fantasies were crushed. And so was my reality, my life. I dashed as fast as my alcohol filled body would carry me to the nearest departing ship. I sprinted on board and collapsed into a pile by the goods it was carrying. I don't remember anything but sitting there with the same comforting wind blowing at my back, but this time all it did was remind me of all I had lost. The boat began to depart and I felt nothing. I thought nothing. Again, nothing mattered. Not even life.

  


I must have been sailing for a while but the last thing I remember was ripping the necklace off; all it did was act as a token of my stolen life. I threw it overboard and rested my head on a wooden barrel filled with who knows what and drifted into a troubled sleep. The only kind of sleep I can get anymore. Maybe in my dreams I will see him, I thought. And I still think, every night. I only see him leaving me on the island, and I think I glimpse a tear rolling down his face as he leaves me for dead on the deserted island. He would never know that he would be the one dead, and I would be the one starving, unable to get the only food that sustained me: him.

  
  
  


________________

  


Now wasn't that angsty... well what can I say it's the beginning of school, everyone's feeling it. Now I gotta go do my bio homework... loads of fun. Please leave a review, it'll be something actually good in my wretched school year.


	3. Once Upon a Lifetime

I got motivation now! Yay! I almost never do, so I guess you're in luck. :P Thank you for reviewing people. Makes you wanna keep writing, you know? Well I'm not exactly sure where this chapter's going so ur gonna have to bear with me and my ramblings haha. If you read it please make sure to review! 

  


Oh yeah I forgot a disclaimer before. If you hadn't guessed, I don't own PotC.

  


Chapter 3: Once Upon a Lifetime

  


I never knew what happened first, whether he fell for me of whether I fell for him. Whenever I think about it my mind drifts to the one day that brought us together seemingly out of the blue. 

  


_It was a beautiful clear summer night on the ocean. We had just looted a Spanish ship and collected a large amount of gold, so everyone was in high spirits. I was swabbing the deck, whistling a pirate tune as I worked. Many of the crew were in the hold counting the treasure, probably just gazing at it, but Jack had requested me to stay on the deck. _

  


_I was alone, except for the waves and of course the Captain steering the ship. I felt the sweet salty air on my face and took a moment to gaze out into the distance. I was so glad that I had chosen to become I pirate. Except I had to leave my son with his mother, which still haunts me to this day. He was barely two years old, and to have only one parent must be hard on him. I just couldn't bear the regularity of my life and how I never had anything to look forward from day to day. But most of all, I couldn't take having to deal with Will's mother. I don't dare think of her anymore. She ruined my life, and I cannot believe I ever thought I loved her. _

  


_How wonderful it would be to have someone to love, someone to treasure you. The more I thought about it the more I realized that was what I was missing in my life. Even now, I was unsure what I was feeling. On the ship there were no lasses around, bad luck you know. But that didn't stop my heart. I had been feeling some strange things lately. Whenever a certain pair of brown eyes were upon me, my heartbeat quickened and I don't know why. _

  


_Probably because his eyes reminded me of my son's eyes, I kept telling myself. _

  


_Since that started happening I'd been becoming distant. Barbossa noticed it the most, and even talked to me about it. I assured him I was okay and that I was simply tired, but more than once I've caught him staring at me with malice in his eyes, but I've thought nothing of it. What could he be mad at me about? _

  


_Suddenly, I felt something touch my shoulder. That quickly got me out of whatever daze I was in. In seconds I had my hand on the hilt of my sword and was about to draw the blade when I heard a voice in my ear. _

  


_"I wouldn't do that if I was you, mate." Almost at once I recognized the voice. _

  


_"Jack? What are you doing over here?"_

  


_"Well, I was wonderin' if you was all right, seeing you've stopped workin'." _

  


_"Oh I'm all right, I was just... distracted."_

  


_"Aye, that much I could tell. And you've been actin' this way for quite a while. Ya sure there ain't nothing wrong?" I sighed and looked up at the waxing moon, its light illuminating the ship and the people upon it. I turned to look at the moon-kissed form of Jack, staring intently into my eyes._

  


_"Really, I'm okay, ya hear? Just too much excitement these days." But Jack is not easily fooled. _

_"Somehow I'm having trouble believing that one, mate. Nothin's too exciting for ol' Bootstrap. There's something deeper that's hurting you." He turned towards me and placed his hand on my heart. I only hope that he didn't feel me shiver as he did so. He removed his hand and just looked at me for a moment, before breaking the silence with yet another question._

  


_"You miss them don' you?" I was silent. "I mean your family. I see you gazing into the distance sometimes and I recognized the look of love in your eyes." I frowned and wondered what Jack knew about love. Or what I did for that matter. _

  


_"I think about Will every day. I miss him, but I never regret leaving my home. I just couldn't take having to be with a woman who loved me but who I could never love. It wore me down, ya know? I wanted someone who I loved to be with, who I could open up to, who I would never grow tired of being around. You said I had a look of love in my eyes? There's been a pulling on my heart lately, but I can never understand what it's telling me."_

  


_"Love's complicated like that sometimes, savvy?" _

  


_"I guess you're right.. Wait Jack, did you say love? I can't say I understand what you're talking about." Then Jack took a step towards me and brushed a stray hair out of my face and put it into its rightful place behind my ear. I looked at him quizzically, wondering if he had a bit too much rum or something. I looked down at the deck, trying to understand the meaning behind Jack's words. I pondered for a second before averting my gaze from the deck back to him. _

  


_But this time when I looked at him a no longer saw a rugged pirate only thinking of riches and ladies. I saw a caring person comforting his hurting friend. He was bathed in moonlight still, and it caused his eyes to sparkle with a rare light. It was then I knew. All this time my heart was leading me here, to the sea, to this ship, to this man. _

  


_"Jack, I..." But I never got to finish my sentence. Jack put one ragged coarse hand up to my lips in a silencing gesture. I continued to look into his eyes, mesmerized by the darkness mixing with light in the dark pools of chocolate abyss. The next thing I knew he was removing his hand from my lips, and replacing it with his own. _

  


_The slight touch of his lips on mine could hardly be considered a kiss. He pulled back instantly and for the first time I noticed fear in his eyes. Rejection, probably. He turned to walk away when I grabbed his hand and pulled back. _

  


_"Please stay, Jack." I don't think I will ever know what possessed me to do that, but it was the best risk I have ever taken in my life. I pulled him too me and quickly pushed my lips against his coarse ones, before he had time to protest (although I'm not sure if he would have). This kiss was someone longer, although it was still awkward and shorter than I would have liked it. I could feel his heartbeat quicken along with mine, and for the first time I realized that this could very well be the beginning of something big._

  


_"Bill." He only had to say my name. That was all it took. Now I knew. This was where I wanted to be. Yet again I pulled him to me and our lips connected sending a current of electric warmth and love through my blood, stirring my senses. This kiss was more forward; there was no need for hesitation. Jack began to open his mouth to deepen the kiss and show me what I wanted, and I helped by letting my tongue slowly advance into his mouth. His reaction was to moan and pull me closer. I wanted to be with him now, I wanted us to be as close as we could. His mouth tasted remotely of rum, but rum had never tasted so good. _

  


_I started to pull him down onto the deck, not caring that it was wet from my swabbing efforts. Our lips never left each other with the exception of taking breaths, which we tried to do as infrequently as possible. When I hit the ground I grabbed him and made sure his body was near mine, and brought my arm around his back while I felt his hands messing with my already messy hair. As we kissed the air around us was becoming hotter and more intense. I knew that this should not escalate into something we would regret, but I simply did not want to leave the honey of his lips. Then something dawned on me._

  


_"Jack," I said, pulling back, my words shaky with unspent passion. "If you're with me," a smile came to my flushed lips as I spoke that, "then who is steering the ship?"_

  


_"Already covered it, luv. We aren't going anywhere important, so I'm just gonna let the sea be the navigator. It will carry us on its own course." That's Jack. Always so right. The sea definitely uncovered the right course for me. "Now where were we?"_

  


_Again our lips met, but this time he brought me to him so I was nestled in the basket of his arms. That is a place where I would wish to spend eternity, never to leave, never to be far from the one who was making me feel these things. _

  


_From then on I lost track of time and space, as I did every time I was with him from then on. Some things overpowered all. And when I was lying on the deck with the cool summer breeze blowing my hair out of my face, I nuzzled into Jack's neck. My greatest mistake was that I failed to notice the pair of eyes watching our entangled bodies, full of resentment and hatred. _

  


____________________________

  


well there ya go! Hope you liked it! I have an idea for the next chapter so you could expect an update within the next 2 weeks or so. And again, please review! __

  



	4. Rising Sun

I've been pretty depressed lately... *sigh* sometimes people are really inconsiderate and don't think about how what they say affects other people. But I did get today off because of the hurricane so I can get away for a while. 

  


But your reviews always make me happy! Thanks guys! Oh and I went back and edited my chapters... wow how many times did I write thing instead of think? Oh well all better now. And by the way this chapter might seem a little rushed but its supposed to feel that way because Jack is rushing to......... well you;ll find out. Enjoy!

  
  


Chapter 4: Rising Sun

  


_I'm here without you baby _

_but you still own my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still with me in my dreams_

_and tonight... its only you and me_.

  


_ 3 Doors Down: Here Without You_

  
  


Months have passed since I heard of Bill's fate. My life has been completely changed by those simple words. Nothings that made me happy has an affect on me anymore. Not the rush of commandeering a ship nor the tingle of rum running down my parched throat. Life now is filled simply with living each day, not with enjoying the time or even having something to live for.

  
  


When I look around, every object, every person, everything makes me think of you, Bill. I look at my ship and think about how it doesn't come close to comparing with the Pearl. I look out over the see and I feel the emptiness in my heart. I look at the cup of rum in my hand and taste the blandness that accompanies life without you. 

  


In the dark of night I awake from my light sleep and almost feel your arms around me. Almost. I know that part of you is still with me, maybe part of your heart stayed behind to guide me through these times. How can I ever live through this? What's the point anyway. 

  


You were the light in the shadows and now darkness is all that surrounds me. You were the honey in the midst of the sour world, and now the sweetness is all gone. Forever.

  
  


I consciously know that Bill is dead, but my heart never fully believed it was true. I guess the child in me is still clinging to happiness while my body and existence knows it's hopeless. My sadness haunts me, thick as darkness but I can only take so much. As a pirate, all I think about other than Bill is revenge. To know that Barbossa is still out there with my ship, and to know that he was the one that took the light out of my life.

I clench my fists and pound them the railing on my lonely ship. He cannot still be out there living in joy with all the riches in the world. I must do something about it. To avenge Bill is the closest thing to getting him back that I can do. At least I know that his soul will appreciate it. In the middle of the night my thoughts run wild like this, but I know it's for the best. I must kill him. Barbossa does not deserve to live.

  


***

  


This morning, I awake like always from disturbed sleep and recall my thoughts of the night before. I kick myself and wonder what I have done to deserve this. No pirate has thoughts like that. With the way I'm acting, I can hardly be called a pirate. 

  


That's all going to change.

  


I look out across my ship and realize how small and inadequate it is. I need something bigger. I need something better. And with it I will destroy him. I feel the heat of anger rising in my blood. I need a ship fast. Using my old pirate skills for the first time in months I scan the port in search of a ship to take. My eyes finally rest on a good sized ship that is ready for departure. What luck.

  


Now I need a crew. I rush to my favorite pub as fast as I can. I know I am rushing this but I know I can't stop until Barbossa is dead. It is my mission. I enter the bar and notice a few of my old friends I know I can trust and scamper over to and tell them of my plot. I hurry the on and tell them that I need a crew as fast as I can, no waiting. I can tell that the anger is speaking.

  


Much to my dismay it takes a day or two to form a suitable crew, and the moment we have enough people I herd them all to me and we plan to take over the ship I had chosen.

  


Commandeering the ship went by in a blur because the adrenaline had kicked in and the speed to the mission was to mike liking. All I clearly remember was a slightly recognizable dark lass swearing at me as I sailed off. Doesn't matter, I told myself.

  


Once we set sail I cooled down a bit, and started to get back into the ol' melody of the sea and of piracy. The change in me was remarkable and the missing piece to my heart seems satiated by the hopeful quest. I take a swig of rum and let out a belch and for the first time I realize how I'd missed my reckless deeds. Last time I did anything of the sort was when I was with Bill. _Bill..._

  


I cleared my throat. No reason to think of that now. Like old times, Jack on a mission does not need distractions. My mind was set. 

  


I took out my compass and began to set the course. With my head held high and the wind on my face I knew this was the place I had to be. And I knew who I had to be with. 

  


"Ah!" I said out loud. "No matter where I am my thoughts always go to 'im." 

  


***

  


As the days go by I become familiar with my crew and I even engage in conversation with them. One member specifically. An old lad, he says that he knows all of the gossip of the sea, and one evening I get a chance to speak with him.

  


"So ya know of the Black Pearl, do ya?" I asked.

  


"Aye, I've 'eard many tales. Ne'er seen it myself though. That's why I'm 'ere."

  


"Any recent stories you know of?"

  


"Hmm," he thought for a second. "Yeah, I've 'eard some." My eyes widened. 

  


"'Bout what?"

  


"Well it seems as though there's a curse that was put on all the crew for stealing that there treasure from the island." And he went on to tell me of the treasure of Cortez and what exactly it meant. I'd heard there was a curse, but obviously believed nothing because I was leading the expedition there. I listened with interest and was astonished as he told me.

  


"And these curs'd mates cannot die. No matter what 'appens they cannot die."

  


_They cannot die._

  


My breath hitched in my throat as I thought of the possibilities. They cannot die. All who took the treasure cannot die. Including Bill. Bill cannot die. He can't die. He's alive.

  


***

  


That night I had a dream. The first dream since Bill left me where I was content.

  


_I was warm. I had a feeling of relief over me and I for some reason I was happy. In my dream I opened my eyes and found myself staring into beautiful light brown oceans. They were Bill's eyes. I realized in a second that we were cuddled together like we used to. I had my arms around him and his around me as if we would never go._

  


_I was lost in the moment. My senses were overwhelmed as I smelled his scent and felt his touch. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was how I was meant to be. I opened my mouth to speak but Bill beat me to it. He only spoke three words. "Love you, Jack."_

  


And with that the warmth and comfort all swirled together in my mind and I found myself awake in my bed. And for the first time in months, I was rested. And my hope was renewed that some day I would feel those amazing senses once again.

  


__________

  


Ok so there's chapter four. I would love some feedback because I'm not really sure how it came out. If anyone has any ideas on how they I should change this please tell me. And thanks again for reading, a absolutely adore that people are enjoying this story. And if you have read it and not reviewed it in the past please take a few seconds to do so. It really makes me happy:) and I also write faster ;)

  



	5. Conquering Yesterday

Yay! Thank you guys so much. My review goal was 10 and that's what you gave me:) See how happy you can make someone by writing 2 sentences? That sure brightened up my week (which has been awful otherwise...) *sigh*

  


And I'm so proud of myself for actually keeping up writing this fic cuz I usually just get random inspiration and then do nothing about it. And remember, reviews help!

  


There's still gonna be a few chapters left I think, because I'm not quite sure about what's gonna happen. Again, give me your input on what you want to happen. It helps! And thanks again for reading, I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story :D and of course if you have suggestions just drop me a review and I'll see what I can do! I'm awful at tenses... I randomly change tenses all the time, but in this story I usually mean to. If u see tense changes that don't make sense, tell me!

  


Well enough of that... on with the story. We get to hear from darling Billy in this chapter.

  
  


Chapter 5: Conquering Yesterday

  


The rain was beginning to fall again. This had to be at least the third straight day of rain. We'd been searching for weeks and still have found nothing more than pirated ships that the Black Pearl left in its wake. My initial anger and devotion was not as strong as it once was, and my hope was dwindling. There is still hope, I keep telling myself.

  


And I do believe there is hope, but the dull ache in my heart has returned with full force, and the gloom of the rain only makes the mood more depressing that it already is. At least with the pouring rain and wind I have to concentrate on steering the ship which gets my mind off of everything else. I'm almost thankful. 

  


My recent dreams have been dark, but there is always a glimmer of hope. A sliver of light, the scent of the sea, the warmth of love. These thoughts are what keeps me going, and I'm not about to stop. I will sail forever until I find the Pearl. I can almost taste the revenge and it overcomes my senses when I think about it. I finger my pistol with the single bullet and all I want to do is pull the trigger. However the fact that the pirates can't die is a but of a problem, but I know I'll think of something when the time comes. 

  


Now I have to focus on weathering this storm. I'll take them one at a time.

  


Later that night I decided we needed to stop because the storm was becoming very bad, and I didn't want to tear the sails. So we furled the sails and anchored the ship and now me and my crew were all in the small cabin of the ship having a drink. 

  


About a week ago we had stopped at a port to buy some unimportant supplies and I picked up a few new crew members, who I had yet to question about the Black Pearl. I thought perhaps some of them would know about stories of the cursed pirates of the Pearl. There was one sailor in particular I needed to talk to.

I quickly walk over to where he is sitting and pour myself some rum. Helps you think, I say. I decided to simply be blunt and ask him about the ship.

  


"Aye, mate." And before he could answer I asked him, "'ave you heard anything about the Black Pearl and its curs'd pirates?"

  


"Yeah, they say they can't die. I'd call that a gift!" he said and then erupted into drunken laughter. "I heard that th'only way to get rid o' the curse is if they all give blood to the shrine of the king or something. Sounds easy, 'cept for ol' Bootstrap who's dead." I flinched.

  


"Said they were lookin' for his kid to get his blood."

  


Interesting. So I can kill him. But the pirate said Barbossa gave Bill a "watery grave" so if he's somehow underwater and the curse is lifted then Bill will be dead for sure. But maybe it's just the rum talking. Who knows. I guess it would be a good idea to find young Will and learn more... 

  


***

  


He's alive. I know he's alive. And I'm not. I'm stuck here. Away from him. I can't share the glory of his life with him. I can't tell him how happy I am that he survived. I bet he thinks I'm the dead one. 

  


But if he's alive and somehow I escape, I will be able to see him again. To see Jack, that's the best thing that could happen to me in my twisted "life". He would even brighten up my torment. Love is not like food or water or lust, it is something that I can feel as long as I am on this earth. I can even feel it, crushed under this cannon and starving. The warmth of this bond that we shared radiates through my non-existent blood like a crashing river. It gives me something to cling to.

  


I clutch at Jack's necklace like a lifeline. It is physically connecting me with something I can't have. It brings my memories to life. I examine it is the darkness and I can almost make out the silver. I sigh. I take the necklace, and try my best to find the clasp and eventually I get it open. It's very difficult to do with only one hand. With another few minutes of struggling I manage to get it around my neck and clasped. I sigh again. I will find you, Jack.

  


But then an idea comes to me that I wish I never thought of. Why is this necklace with me? Why doesn't Jack have it? Ever since I gave it to him he never took it off. Not once. A symbol of our love I always said. But if the symbol is broken, then what does that mean? Jack, do you still love me? Have you moved on? Have you forgotten me? Forgotten us? 

  


No. I won't believe it. You said you would always be there for me. You said that I would be your only one. How can it be that you moved on? I will never, as long as I exist, stop loving you, stop wanting to be with you. I trusted that you would feel the same. 

  


I started to struggle, I needed to get free, I needed to see if my rampant thoughts made any sense at all, or whether I'm simply going insane down here. I don't see how he could have forgotten, I mean it's been only months right? Or maybe years, I have no idea. It's impossible to tell down in this prison. He can't forget. 

  


But what do I know. All I'm doing is reassuring myself. I need to find out. I need to get out of here. I need to see Jack. My heart flutters at the thought of coming in contact with him again. Whether he loves me or not seeing him with make my lifetime. 

  


But I still need a way to get out of here. I look around. My hand, as always is trapped until just below the elbow, limiting my movement and making it impossible to get out. They stripped me of all my weapons so I don't even have a knife, not like it would do any good. All I have surrounding me are the rocks of the sea bed...

  


***

  


It's been a few more days and the weather has cleared up considerably. The sun came out and its warm out, a perfect day. But somehow I wish it was cloudy and raining. It would reflect my mood. And the mood of my crew. They're really testy. They accused me of sailing to nowhere and that I had no idea where I was going or even how to run a ship.

  


They've forced me to stop on some small town island. I'm pretty sure that they aren't leaving the island with me. I can hear them talking about me, never good things mind you. I see the glares they give me, but I don't need them. I can find my way without help. I know it.

  


~ _ ~ _ ~

  


I was right. Yesterday after I docked they all ran away without so much as a backward glance. No matter. I commandeered a small one person ship that is beat up but can carry me as far as the closest good sized port. I'm a good enough pirate to man the ship by myself, but when I get to the port I'll get a good sized ship and find another crew. That should work. So according to my memory, the closest city I can get a ship from is... Port Royal.

  


_____________________

  


So that's it. I hope you liked it, it took me FOREVER to write. I gotta go do homework now, fun. But whatever it was worth it, I love writing. Anyway, make sure to tell me what you thought in a review. Flames are always accepted. Thanks!


	6. Standing on the Edge

I've been feeling so much better lately. End of the term is always the most stressful (no free time at all) but after the terms over its like the weight is lifted. And I got my new Clay Aiken CD to calm me down. Clay haters... just go away now :P 

Okay for this chapter it's getting to the point where the story intersects with the movie. I'm not going to go through every scene of the movie or anything but I need some movie scenes to develop the plot and give the story more feeling. But forgive me if I get some of the movie script incorrect, you can tell me if I screwed up a line or a scene in a review or an email. Also tell me if it gets uninteresting or there is too much from the movie. I may or may not change it. But I'd love to know. I am sticking to the movie, so there will not be any alterations in anything that Jack does. But I know the pirate names are correct.

  


Also, a big thing that I have trouble doing is sticking to one tense. I always find myself switching from present to past and back. PLEASE correct me if you find a tense mistake, especially in Jack's section which is supposed to be in present tense. 

  


Again, I love your reviews! They make you feel like your work is really appreciated:) I'm expecting there's gonna be three more chapters including this one, but it's not set. It's been a while since I've written unfortunately, but I'm excited to keep this story going and hopefully finish it soon. I'm aiming for the end of the month but before I said I wanted it to be done by the end of October so you never know. And thank you so much for pointing out stupid typos etc. It's really helpful.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Standing on the Edge

  


The rock was cold in my hand and it dug into my skin as I held onto it. I clasped the blunt end in my hand and even then it was splitting the skin. The sharp end had a more important purpose. For one last time I struggled to free my captured arm. As always it was to no avail. My gaze stayed on my arm, for the first time wondering if it was worth the trouble to be free. 

  


But that thought passed through my head in a heartbeat as I remembered who I would see if I escaped. I remembered, and memories washed over my body. I remembered brown eyes, a soft touch, hushed whispers, the warmth of flesh on flesh, the scent of the sea. How could I have been so lucky to get a man like Jack? That perfection only comes around once in a lifetime. Once in a lifetime, and I may have expired my time. Please let him take me back. I don't know what I would do without him.

  


But what if he doesn't love me anymore? How could I manage to breathe? I don't think I could. If I got out and was able to see him again, I think my life would be complete. Even if I could never really love him again. I could never really touch him, be touched by him. This curse is so dark to be able to stop something so light and pure as love. 

  


Okay I have to stop this. If I'm going to find the courage to do this I've got to do it soon. I look at the flesh on my arm. I know there is nothing but bones underneath, and I know that I will feel no pain, but I can't imagine losing a part of myself. 

  


I remember the warm embrace and how I used to find myself only when I was wrapped up in the safety of his arms. With his breath on my neck and my head nuzzled next to his I knew there was good in the world. As long as I can remember...

  


I split the skin. I actually physically harmed myself. I would never have thought I would be doing that unless I lost Jack. Now I'm doing it to return to him. Ironic. But everything is ironic I this life. When I find what I need to live, it is taken away. And even my ability to die without it is taken away.

  


I dig the rock in deeper. I can hear the sound of empty bones cracking. I cringe. I don't know if I can "live" with myself like this. Will Jack still accept me? What if he still loves me, and I come back, but he pushes me away because of this. I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could be a pirate anymore either. Hell, if I wasn't with him I couldn't be anything. 

  


But there should be nothing stopping me. Anything is an improvement to this. Another snap. I could breathe air again. I could see the sun. And the moon. The moon that watched over us when we made love. It could watch over me again. Over us again.

  


*****

  


Since I got to Port Royal life has been pretty much uneventful. I got there before my makeshift ship sank, tried to commandeer a new speedy boat, almost got caught, escaped, fought with a man who looked shockingly like Bill (I won of course), and then I was caught and brought to jail to be killed in a matter of days

. 

So that's where I am now. When I was put behind bars, my life seemed to slow down. Every hour I'm here seems like a day. Although I know I will escape somehow because I always do mind you, there is a worry in the back of my head that my life will end here. I wonder how he does it. I wonder how Bill survives like this. I mean it has been years for him, and I'm almost going crazy after being imprisoned for two days! But Bill's always been stronger than me in the sanity department. He'll make it through. He always has. He has to. 

  


I look out the window. The sun is setting, and a mist is rolling over the city like a blanket of foreboding. Something is going to happen, I can feel it. Most likely it won't have to do with me though. I'm just a heartbroken old pirate in a jail cell waiting for his life to end. Quite uplifting isn't it?

  


Okay I shouldn't be thinking like that. What is Bill doing right now to stay sane? He's probably occupying himself somehow. Thinking, most likely. He always loved to think so much. Maybe he's thinking of me. He does remember me, doesn't he? Oh of course he does you're doing it again. Think of something good. Memories. Of him. That's so very good. I can't believe I ever had someone as perfect as him. I should have realized what a gift he was to me while I could appreciate it. But I can still have him in my dreams. Memories never fade. God I remember these things like they happened yesterday. 

  


As I drifted away into the memory of our first night together, I hear a sound like a thunderbolt ripping across the sky and tearing it in two. It caught me unaware. I went from a peaceful quiet to a deafening boom. And it doesn't stop after one. The more I hear it the more I realize it isn't thunder, but cannons on a ship. My cannons! It's gotta be the Black Pearl. Are they returning for me? Yeah right, I tell myself. First of all they don't even know that I'm here, second of all the Captain's fucking Barbossa who has probably brainwashed the entire crew into thinking I'm no better than the devil himself...

  


A sickening crash awakens me from my thoughts. The sound is so loud for a second I thought that the whole Port Royal had exploded. My own cell is beginning to crumble, and I know there was no way I can escape from being crushed. Except being Jack Sparrow I narrowly miss being crushed, and as I am regaining my footing I look around to see the damage and I realize that the men in the jail cell next to me are escaping. 

  


I feel my heartbeat quicken in my chest and relief wash over me as the realization dawns on me that I can escape and resume my quest for Bill. I am about to run out into the streets when I notice something that sends my spirits down into the sea. Their cell was blasted open. Mine wasn't. I shrink to my knees and grab the bars of my cell. I shiver, for a feeling of dread falls over me and my feeling change as much as the light of day when the clouds cover the sun. I'm about to slide over to the corner and go to sleep hoping for a new day tomorrow, but I never do get my rest because I am startled by a slam of the prison door and the dead bodies of the guards falling down the stairs and forming a heap on the floor.

  


Soon following are two pirates. I recognize them almost immediately. They were part of my crew on the Pearl, and one of them I used to trust and was my closest mate. His name's Koehler if I remember correctly. Seeing him jogged some memories. Me and Bill always thought there was something going on with him and Barbossa. Well I'm glad he's one of the pirates here. It would be worse. 

  


The two began to walk down the stairs and I let my eyes rest on Koehler. I scan his eyes with mine and all I see is a burning hatred pulsing through his eyes and radiating out towards me. I give him a confused glance, but he only intensifies his glare. This could be trouble. If this was one of my friends, then what are my enemies like? 

  


"Well, well, well, look what he have here, Captain Jack Sparrow," he says. I cringe.

  


I don't really pay much attention to what they're saying. I don't need to be tormented anymore. I only look up when I hear Barbossa's name. 

  


"Barbossa'd love to see him here now wouldn't he?" The other pirate says. 

  
  


"No, no I know who'd love to see 'im here. Ol' Bootstap Bill," replies Koehler. I'm sure that he could feel me tense up at the sound of his words. It only encourages him. He makes an obscene gesture with his hands and it takes all I have in myself not to turn away, so I do the next best thing. I insult him right back. 

  


"I'm pretty sure you and Barbossa had something goin' on." I swear he flinched. I could see it. But no way am I going to stop there. "But no matter. At least you know me and Bill won't end up in Hell. As you may know, the deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." That got to him. He reaches his hand through the bars of my cell and grabs for my neck. In the process his hand is exposed to the moonlight which is filtering through the poor excuse of a window.

  


"You know nothing of Hell," he said, as I am beginning to see that his arm is no longer flesh. A skeleton of his hand is in its place. _Is this Bill's fate too? Damn, and I though all he had to deal with was being trapped underwater. _

  


With that he removes his hand and turns around, grabs his friend, and storms up the stairs, leaving me with some serious thinking to do. Bill needed to be freed, and Barbossa needed to be taught a lesson for what he did to Bill, and for turning my friends against me. My plan was already in motion. All I needed was a way out of here...

  


__________________________

  


Wow that took longer than I expected. I need a few more movie scenes for plot purposes, so you guys gotta tell me if they should be more like that, or if I should shorten them. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! 

  


Also you might want to know that I have the rest of the story outlined, so for once I actually know what's gonna happen in detail. This should speed up writing considerably :)


	7. Moving Forward

Sorry about the wait! I just didn't feel like sitting down and writing this one, but after that, I'm ready to get this thing finished. There's two more chapters after this one (I think), and it shouldn't be too long until they're finished. Yeah, I know I say it every time. Hopefully this time I mean it:P 

  


A big thanks to Mei Leng for the script. That was a big help. It probably would've taken me longer to finish this if I didn't have it. And again, remember to review. It really makes me happy :) Oh and I wrote a little one shot about Bill and Jack set before the story that you might want to check out. Cute, I hope.

  


And again I wanna say how much the reviews mean to me. They just make you want to keep writing. I can't believe it's been months since the last update.. Bad me. Well here you are. After this chapter things start to get interesting *evil grin* This chapter is just something that has to be there to progress the story *shrug*. 

  


Oh and I'm going to do some advertising. I've been writing some Lord of the Rings stories, just short one shots that I'm kinda proud of. So if you like LotR, check them out. 

  


So again, bear with me. It'll get exciting soon. I promise. Heh. And with this chapter I'm hitting the 10,000 word mark. That was my goal, by the way. I can't believe the amount of reviews. And one more thing: I printed out my story to edit, and I sorta... enhanced everything. To tell you the truth I was too lazy to actually type it up, so when I do, if you have time, go back and reread it. It'll be better.

  
  


Chapter 7: Moving Forward

  


I knew from the minute I met him that there was something about him I recognized. When I looked at him I had to blink a few times because there before me was a young Bill, staring at me with the same conviction he always had in his eyes. Then, during our duel, he showed particular skill with a sword, almost rivaling my own. Not since Bill, who I trained myself, have I seen such promise in a man. But of course no lad can just appear out of nowhere and beat Jack Sparrow. I showed him the pirates' way to fight.

  


My thoughts were justified though, earlier this morning when he stormed into the jail demanding that I help him find the Pearl and free his little lass. I have to admit that when I saw him, his hair disheveled and covered with sweat, my heart exploded with want. He had to be an exact replica of the man I love. But there was no way I was going to go on a false mission with this man taunting me, making me wish the past was different. I needed more to make my decision, more to trust him. 

  


"What's your name?"

  


"Will Turner." 

  


Ha, I knew it. So this is Bill's beloved son. Only someone blood related could look as good as Bill. So now I know that I need to trust this kid, even if he doesn't trust me, because it's what Bill would want me to do. I really should make sure...

  


"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?"

  


"Yes"."

  


"Aha. Well Mr. Turner," Ah the memories that are stirred saying that name. "I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

  


From there everything seems to blend together. I got to use my compass for the first time in forever. I got to commandeer a speedy little ship and sail to Tortuga. I know that with each step I am getting closer and closer to revenge, closer to Barbossa and closer to the end of my plan. And in the back of my heart I hope that I am getting closer to Bill. 

  


I can really feel my old self shining through, taking over and I just let myself go. I feel again, and I know this is how life should be. It's great to know that I'll get my revenge. The pistol at my side reminds me every second at how real this is. Over this past year or so I seem to have forgotten the joys of life. It's about time that I remember.

  


But of course everything cannot be without pain. Every time I look at Will, my heart stirs. He is the spitting image of Bill, and this vision is like a taste of the wine I can't have. The faster I get out of here, the better. It only causes my motivation to grow. 

  


The one thing about Will that bothers me is how easily fooled he is. Although of course as Jack Sparrow my plans are amazing and intelligent, he doesn't seem to suspect a thing. Bill would've figured me out in a second. I could never keep anything from him. I just have to wonder about this boy. He always has his head in the clouds. A bit like me when you think about it...

  


***************

  


Darkness. Swirled mist surrounding a surreal existence. Limps flapping, dead muscles brought to life. Struggling. I must not stop. I will never stop. The surface is coming closer. Although I wont be able to feel its warmth, it will be nice to see the sun again. To see the greens of the world, the browns of wood. Anything but blue and grey and black. Those colors haunt my mind. Always. I doubt I will ever be rid of this.

  


My mind spins, everything is blurry. Exhaustion. I don't know if I can get exhausted in my state, but it sure feels like it. But I can't feel it. I feel nothing, except the aching of my heart. Jack. Jack. The more I move, the further up I go, the more I doubt that he loves me. Jack doesn't get attached to anyone. Why would it be different for me? It doesn't make sense, and I need to justify it. I need to see him oh always I need to see him. My mind is flooded with images. Him sailing, him swimming, him sitting in the dark, the light, everywhere. My heart lurches. I swim on.

  


*****************

  


Days have passed. I got my new crew, so I don't have to be alone with Will anymore. That child constantly tests my nerves. His accusations, his questions, tormenting poor Jack. Poor, poor Jack. Poor excited Jack. We're so close now. The Pearl is docked here, at the Isle De Muerto. We pull up near, and the excitement is in the air for me and for Will. Poor lad, agonizing over a girl that might not even love him. At least I know my Bill loves me back. 

  


Will and I leave the ship, taking a boat. I try not to act too excited. He can't know that I might betray him. We creep into the cave to the ceremony. A new thought crosses my mind. Finalizing this ceremony means that the curse is undone. If it is, and Will's trapped underground... I can't about that. I feel you aren't free yet, although you have the capability to get out of your prison. I can stop this though, with the lad. I can stop anything.

  


As we sneak inside, making as much noise as cats, I give words of advice to Will.

  


"Just don't do anything... stupid."

  


He nods, obviously annoying. Bill used to use that nod. Will, who I will save. I will stop his death. My pirate blood swirls inside my veins, awaking ancient confidence. We will have a happy ending. The last thing that registers in my mind is a sharp pain in the back of my head, and a weakness in my legs. My mind fades to black, and the ground spins. I fall forward, and I loose consciousness before I hit the ground.

  


_Swirling. I am surrounded by dark grey water. I feel myself struggling upwards, going towards the light of the surface. My limbs are tired, but I keep going. Some intense emotion drives me forward, an emotion I recognize, but at the time I can't think. Everything fades but the light, and it becomes my existence. I swim. Pushing, pushing, up further and further. Nothing can stop me. _

  


_The surface focuses. I can almost reach out and touch it. The struggle will be over. It seems as though I've been trapped for my whole life, but no longer. I kick, and my head breaks the surface with a power unlike any other. The light overwhelms me, and one thought rushes through my mind, encompassing all._

  


_Bill..._

  


______________________________________________________________

  


Okay that was really really short, but an update's an update. I'm splitting this chapter in two, and you'll understand why. It does have to be this way. Well here you go, sry for the wait, yeah. I will update, I will update, I will update..... *chants to self* Anyway, for the millionth time, it will get more interesting. Today's the last day of winter break by the way. Man I can't wait until school starts again! Yay, exams! My favorite time of year... -_-

  


But yay! 10,000 words! Now that wasn't so bad now, was it? *mutters* :P 


End file.
